


栗子奶油蛋糕

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake





	栗子奶油蛋糕

Slash喝醉了，像个无骨的软体动物靠在Axl身上，Axl发现对方身上有奶油味，准确的说，巧克力奶油，再准确的说，带栗子味道的巧克力奶油味，Slash只要稍微动动，这股味道就携着身上的酒味散发出来，钻进Axl的鼻子里。 Axl想了又想，他和Slash待在一起有一整天的时间，一起在姑娘的房间里昏昏沉沉地睡到了中午，然后被姑娘赶了出来，接着他们就偷了辆车子去排练，晚上演出之后他们就在这里喝酒喝到了现在，他们甚至连上厕所都待在一块，虽然只是两个人在后台对着空玻璃瓶尿尿罢了。他也知道Slash手头很紧，根本不可能跑去外面的面包店买一块性价比不高的栗子奶油蛋糕然后自己一个人悄悄吃掉。 可是哪来的巧克力栗子蛋糕味？Axl想翻翻Slash的衣服是不是蹭到了巧克力栗子蛋糕之类的东西，吉他手像个被太阳晒融的巧克力一样黏在他身上了，这让Axl没法好好走路了。他骂骂咧咧，但又无可奈何。 他刚刚本来是在泡姑娘的，一个金发的年轻姑娘，头发打理成现在最时髦的样子，散发着浓烈的发胶味道，穿着短到快遮不住屁股的牛仔裙，Slash和平时一样喝得醉醺醺的时候他本来就要得手了，结果黑发的吉他手突然缠了过来，就像是已经瞄准了猎物的时候冲出来的捣乱小狗。Axl想到姑娘晃着白花花的胸做了个耸耸肩的姿势就和她伙伴走掉了就更生气了。 起风了，Slash身上的栗子奶油蛋糕的味道更大了，Axl想着是不是对方本来就是个栗子奶油蛋糕变的，毕竟肤色发色什么的都很像，何况对方今天的妆还特别重，嘴唇红得像蛋糕上点缀用的罐头樱桃，又小又涩但足够鲜艳那种。Slash才不管这些，他一只手抓着自己快要滑下去的帽子，一只手扯着Axl衣服，吉他手的力度不大，但是如果Axl不顺着他走他可能就要一下子摔到地上，和地面亲密接吻。 Axl现在只想丢下他了，他不介意洛杉矶街头多个醉汉，他也顾不上对方身上栗子奶油味到底来自哪里，他跟着Slash过了车来来往往的马路，差点没被撞死，路过了已经打烊的吉他店（此时Slash指了指橱窗里的吉他“为什么这吉布森有三个琴颈?”），在这途中Slash紧紧按着他的帽子。直到坐在路边的长凳上，Slash才脱下他的帽子，掏出了一个已经塌得不成样子的栗子奶油蛋糕。 Axl盯着Slash拿出的那个栗子奶油蛋糕，实际上它已经快没有了蛋糕的形状——蛋糕用袋子包着，袋子内部到处都黏着蛋糕的奶油，樱桃还是什么的已经陷进了蛋糕，只露出了小小的一角，Axl只能猜测这个东西是个蛋糕。 “Slash这他妈东西…!?”Axl觉得有些好笑，他知道那股甜腻死人多味道哪里来的了，对方拉着自己走了这么久只是为了拿出一个奶油蛋糕，“你之前在蛋糕店停了一会，盯着蛋糕看了很久…”Slash喝醉酒，说话含糊不清，“刚刚酒吧里有人搞生日派对，我趁着他们不注意拿了块蛋糕。”Slash挠了挠蓬松的头发小声嘀咕，接着他甚至从帽子里掏出了两个勺子。“一起吃吗?” 其实Axl那天在蛋糕店门前只是想看看里面的姑娘是不是他们前天遇到的那位请了他一杯酒的脱衣舞娘，没想到Slash以为是他想吃蛋糕。“好吧，吃完就回去。”Axl想不出什么拒绝的理由。 然后他们就一起吃了那个不成蛋糕样的栗子奶油蛋糕，奶油和上面巧克力已经融为一体了，像是呕吐物一样，或者像是低成本邪典片里做工恶劣的外星史莱姆，总之看起来让人没什么食欲，味道也不怎么好，Slash身上的酒味还没有散，两种味道混在一起好像奶油蛋糕里也加了酒一样。他们还聊了很多，关于乐队，关于未来，不如是Axl和Slash对调了下位置，Slash一直对着Axl哼哼唧唧，手脚并用。Axl想调整下坐姿，也被Slash拉住没法移动。 “我以为你喜欢吃蛋糕呢，我妈有一次带过我去做客，我吃到了我印象里最好吃的蛋糕，栗子奶油味的。”Slash终于消停了一会，用叉子挖了一大块塞进嘴巴里，但顿了顿才咽下去，就像吃到了什么奇怪的东西，“好吧这东西好像放久了确实有点恶心。”他把袋子推到了一旁，后来因为难受Slash往袋子里吐了，那东西真的变成了一坨呕吐物。Axl把它推远了点，明天过来坐这休息的人不免要遭遇一次精神冲击。 等Slash好了些之后Axl驾着他回去，对方时不时哼哼唧唧想着之前的那个蛋糕，Steven闻到他们的味道，“你们身上怎么一股栗子奶油的味道?你们去哪了?”“是有栗子奶油的味道。”Axl没否认，但没有回答第一个问题，“一个秘密。” 没过多久他们乐队演出拿到了钱，Slash回屋子的时候发现门口有个蛋糕盒，打开后发现是一个故意被搞得惨不忍睹的蛋糕——装饰的樱桃被强行塞进了蛋糕里，蛋糕已经被切成不规则的几块，失去支撑只好靠在盒子边上，糊得盒子内部都是奶油，但看起来是强行糊上去的，撞到的根本不是这样子。Slash用手挖了一块塞进嘴里，噢，栗子奶油味的，他知道是谁干的了。


End file.
